The consumers of health care often have accounts, such as flexible spending accounts, where they can use an electronic benefit card, such as a debit card associated with the flexible spending account, in purchasing goods and services. This invention relates to an improved automatic substantiation process, where it can be determined that the consumer is properly using the electronic benefit card to purchase goods and services allowed by law. This invention provides for accumulating paid claims and card swipes by various categories and comparing the like category paid claim accumulator values to the card swipe accumulator values.